


Клише

by erlander



Series: 2017: драбблы G-PG-13 [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Bones is So Done, Crack, Humor, M/M, Tropes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erlander/pseuds/erlander
Summary: Джеймс Кирк и всё то, о чём он узнаёт последним, или маленькие радости доктора Маккоя.





	Клише

Леонард, скрестив руки на груди, наблюдал за представшим перед ним зрелищем. На одном конце дивана сидел Джим, упираясь локтями в бедра и пряча лицо в ладонях, на другом - Спок, изучающий свои сомкнутые один к одному пальцы.

Картина, бесспорно, живописная.

— Комментариев не будет? — наконец изрёк Леонард, пресытившись эстетикой перфоманса под названием «Самое языкастое командование Звездного флота лишилось дара речи».

Джим издал сдавленный стон. Спок на мгновение вскинул на Леонарда глаза и вновь уставился на свои руки.

В этот момент рабочий ПАДД Леонарда, зажатый под мышкой, тренькнул, извещая о пришедшем сообщении. Он вытащил его, намереваясь отключить звук, но скользнул взглядом по превью. И замер.

« _Ответ Адмиралтейства на отчёт Коммандера Спока о миссии на Артриосе…_ »

— Это когда ты успел отчёт предоставить? Вы вернулись с миссии полчаса назад! — и, судя по всему, именно произошедшее на планете было причиной разлада в благородном семействе. Переговоры длились на шесть часов дольше, чем планировалось, а это значит, что на миссии случилось что-то из ряда вон выходящее. .

Джим встрепенулся.

— Действительно, когда? — подозрительно уставился он на него сквозь пальцы.

— Я многозадачен, — односложно отозвался Спок, явно увиливая от ответа.

— Ты писал отчёт во время нашей свадьбы! — возмущенно вскинулся Джим.

Леонард медленно приоткрыл рот.

— Это была экстренная ситуация, о которой следовало немедленно уведомить…

— Чёрт возьми, Спок, это была наша _свадьба_ …

— В первую очередь это была важная дипломатическая миссия, которая несколько вышла из-под контроля…

— _Несколько_? Да что ты говоришь!..

— И тем более, поскольку этот брак не будет признан в глазах законодательства Федерации…

— Будет.

Они оба резко замолчали, уставившись на Леонарда. Тот приподнял ПАДД, на экране которого горел ответ командования.

— Жаль вас расстраивать, ребята, но заявку о вступлении Артриоса в Федерацию ратифицировали до вашего… — онзапнулся, не зная, как это описать, — союза.

Джим вновь уронил голову в ладони. Спок затих.

— Как это вообще случилось? — потребовал ответа Леонард, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.

Жаловаться на свою жизнь Джим любил, поэтому он с готовностью поведал всё: и то, с какой охотой их приняли на планете, и то, как их посадили на почётные места и пригласили принять участие в ритуале, укрепляющем командный дух… Кто ж знал, что, по их правилам, занимать высшие руководящие должности может только семейная пара! В тот момент, когда они поняли, что происходит, нарастающий снежный ком непонимания было уже не остановить и всё завершилось помпезной свадьбой.

— Только с вами такое может приключиться, — покачал головой Леонард. — Это такое клише, что у меня аж зубы ломит.Только вы, ребята, — покачал головой Леонард. — Только с вами такое может приключиться. Это такое клише, что у меня аж зубы ломит.

— Знаю, — хмуро отозвался Джим. — Не так я представлял свою свадьбу, если честно.

Леонарду показалось, что Спок косится на него с некоторой опаской. Вулканец прочистил горло.

— Джим, — осторожно начал он, — если отбросить в сторону некоторые недосказанности…

Они оба уставились на него с немым вопросом.

— Помнишь ли ты партию в шахматы, произошедшую восемь целых точка шесть десятых суток назад?

Джим нахмурился, припоминая.

— Это когда я случайно задел твои пальцы своими и нас ударило током? И ты ещё психанул после этого и быстро ушёл?

— Я бы выразился о произошедшем иначе, — дипломатично ответил Спок. — Но в целом верно. Думаю, тебе необходимо знать, что некоторые вулканские узы могут возникать спонтанно…

Джим уронил челюсть.

— Ты хочешь сказать, — перебил Леонард, мгновенно понимая, что к чему, — что это твоё вуду поженило вас по-вулкански во время _партии в шахматы_?

— Сначала я не был уверен в том, что произошло, — всё так же осторожно ответил Спок, глядя только на Джима, который просто уставилсяна него остекленевшим взглядом. — А затем не знал, как сообщить о произошедшем.

— Ты прекрасно выбрал момент, — утешил его Леонард.

— В самом деле?

— Нет, — отрезал Леонард. Он уже начинал слегка беспокоиться за Джима, который пребывал где-то в астрале.

Он наклонился к другу и потормошил его за плечо. Тот вздрогнул, и его взгляд снова стал осмысленным.

— Боунс, мне нужно политическое убежище, — внятно произнёс он.

— Зачем? — мягко поинтересовался Леонард, прикидывая, не собирается ли Джим вступить на путь вулканцеубийства.

— Моя мать меня убьёт, — спокойным голосом человека, смирившегося со своей участью, пояснил он. — Если мой Джимми-сердцеед женится, говорила она, я закачу шикарную свадьбу, на которой надерусь в дым, и Звездный Флот будет просто обязан наградить меня Орденом за мой материнский подвиг.

— Серьезно? — разулыбался Леонард. Он представлял, какие танталовы муки прошла женщина, вырастившая Джима Кирка. — И ты лишил её такого удовольствия!

— Именно! — выразительно воскликнул Джим. — Причём дважды! Она меня никогда не простит.

— Как мне кажется, это не главная твоя проблема сейчас, — Леонард кивнул на Спока, который смотрел на них озадаченно.

Тот немедленно воспользовался возможностью.

— Джим, ты не злишься?

Тот только улыбнулся, протягивая ему два пальца. Спок вернул его жест, всё ещё глядя на своего… мужа?.. с опаской.

— Веришь-нет, но я даже рад, — признался Джим. — Я ненавижу публичное внимание. И кроме того, я привык, что самое лучшее в моей жизни происходит случайно. Вступление в Звёздный Флот. Знакомство с Боунсом. Капитанство над Энтерпрайз. Почему это должно стать исключением?

— Действительно, — отозвался Спок, слегка приподнимая уголки губ.

Леонард кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Я как дипломированный психотерапевт считаю, что сейчас лучший момент, чтобы избавиться от всех прочих недомолвок. Ну там злобные-братья близнецы, постыдный прошлый брак, лишние части тела? — предложил он.

Джим фыркнул, однако Спок неожиданно замялся.

— Спок, тебе есть чем поделиться с остальными детьми? 

Вулканец бросил на него оскорблённый взгляд, прежде чем заговорить:

— Полагаю, впервые за наше знакомство хотя бы одно предложение доктора можно признать логичным, — Леонард победно вскинул руки к небу, — Джим, поскольку мы теперь семья, я должен сообщить, что у меня есть брат.

Джим слегка побледнел.

— Также нужно упомянуть о моей прошлой помолвке…

Брови Леонарда неумолимо поползли вверх.

— Кроме того, я пришлю тебе сокращенную версию трактата о вулканской физиологии…

Глянув на вытянувшееся лицо Джима, Леонард не выдержал и сложился пополам в приступе хохота. Джим попытался швырнуть в него подушкой, но Леонард увернулся, ухмыляясь, и юркнул за дверь, на прощание крикнув:

— Этот день окупает все мои страдания!


End file.
